Middle Child
by Harpiebird
Summary: Hermione Granger isn't an only child anymore… nor is she technically a Granger either. The Winchester boys get a call from Jenny that a young woman was looking for their father.


**Middle Child**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger isn't an only child anymore… nor is she technically a Granger either. The Winchester boys get a call from Jenny that a young woman was looking for their father.

**Notes:** Hermione is 25, Sam is 22, and Dean is 27 – which are all their real ages as of March/April 2006. I based Hermione's birth year to 1980 instead of 1979 because I didn't realize '79 was her real birth date until I went to The Harry Potter Lexicon.

**Timeline:** Takes place before John makes himself known to the boys in Season 1. Really takes place after Dean and Sam revisit their home (episode: Home). (I haven't seen Home in a long time, so if I get Jenny & Missouri wrong, sorry!)

**A/N:** Written for the _Crossovers100_ (LJ Community) prompt 2: Middles - which just happened to work out after I worked out how old Hermione and the boys were. Whew. This is TEN PAGES long… a new record for me I think – especially for such a short writing time period. So PLEASE give back freedback.

This fanfic will have a sequel! The sequel will be based on the prompt _Family_ – please note I have no clue when I will finish it so please be patient with me.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anyone.

Dedicated to **dhfreak** who inspired me with the idea about Hermione and the Winchester boys being siblings.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sam, hey - it's Jenny. I'm sorry to disturb you guys – I'm sure you're already out of the state by now, but I just received a guest that had been asking about you. Or really your father, I believe. John Winchester? She really needs to speak with him. She's staying with me for awhile, so just call me to let me know what to do." Jenny's voice repeated her home phone number before saying goodbye.

"Dean, I don't get it… who would be there looking for dad?" Sam asked as Dean got in the car.

"Well I don't know Sam, the police? I don't have a clue, Sammy… Huh… wonder if the girl's a hottie." Dean replied, smirking, as he started the Impala. Sam rolled his eyes at him.

- -

Hermione Granger smiled softly to herself as she watched Sari explain excitingly to Jenny about the really cute boy at school. Turning her attention back to the television, her smile faded slightly as she thought of why she was there. Her mother, Janet Granger, had – just a month and half ago – revealed of Hermione's true parentage.

When her father, Billy Granger died back in January, Janet felt like she needed to be truthful to Hermione. So she explained as best she could that Billy Granger was not her real father. Hermione's shock at the truth lasted for weeks before she asked her mother why he wasn't her father and who was. Janet explained that she had been in America for the month to visit her dying grandmother when she first met John Winchester. They had become good friends and one time while they had been drinking – John's attempt to cheer her up - they had unprotected sex. Janet explained that they did not mean for that to happen and gradually fell out of contact. A week later her grandmother's funeral took place and she was soon back in Britain and with Billy again.

She didn't even realize she was pregnant until she didn't receive her period the next month. She knew it couldn't be Billy because they hadn't had sex since before she left to America. The doctors confirmed her that the date of which she had been conceived was during her stay in America. She went on to tell Hermione about how she had kept this secret since she first learned of her. Neither John Winchester nor Billy Granger knew about this.

A few days ago Hermione finally got the courage to find out more about her real father – John Winchester. Thanks to her mother, she learned he lived in Lawrence, Kansas and which house he had lived in. But when she finally got there, she found out that there had been a fire a few years after Janet had been there which killed John's wife. From what Jenny told her, John soon left after that. Only recently had his two boys came back home to visit their old home.

That shocked Hermione. Her mother didn't tell her that John had children – she remembered he was married just as she had been so that was the reason they kept the drunken night between only the two of them. Hermione didn't even think to consider she might have had a little brother or sister until Jenny had mentioned John Winchester's sons. She had brothers. Brother with an s... Plural more then one. It felt unreal to Hermione, who had always been an only child. She always wanted an older sibling to go to for advice and wisdom or a younger one to teach and boss around.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud knocking at the front door. Jenny jogged to get the door before Hermione had the chance to register there was somebody was at the door. When she reached the door, she looked out the peep hole and her smile widened. She quickly opened the door and welcomed the visitors.

"Sam! Dean! Great to see you again, I'm glad you got my phone call." Jenny quickly moved out of the way so the two men could walk in the room. Hermione, realizing just who the visitors were, quickly checked her appearance. Her hair was in a messy French twist which she often put it in to keep her hair controlled nowadays and out of her face. Nothing was in her teeth, which she was very thankful for. Her clothes were not as perfect as she wanted them to be for when she would meet her two half-brothers, but Hermione didn't have time to rush up the steps and change.

She walked towards the door, taking a deep breath. The first thing that registered in her mind as she first glimpsed at them, she realized they were a lot taller then her – at least a half a foot or so. The second thing she realized was that she did have very handsome brothers. The shorter one noticed her first, he jabbed the taller one in the side as he smirked at her.

Jenny turned around to face her. "This is who I was speaking about. Meet Hermione Granger, Hermione this here is Dean," Jenny motioned to the one who was smirking at her. Hermione smiled politely. "And this here is Sam."

Now standing next to Jenny, Hermione held out her hand. Sam quickly shook it with a small smile of his own. "Nice to meet you."

"The same." Hermione smiled and let go.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Hermione." Dean said, as he shook her hand. Hermione slightly grimaced at his statement. She definitely wouldn't be as soon as they find out.

"How about you guys talk in the living room? Sari is upstairs and Richie will be with me in the kitchen. Call if you need anything. Do you guys want anything to drink?" Jenny asked as she moved them towards the living room.

"Nah, we ate already." Dean stated, plopping down on the couch. Sam sighed before he sat down near his brother. Hermione took a seat from across from them.

"Thank you though, Jenny." Sam thanked politely. Jenny smiled at Sam before leaving the room.

"So…" Dean started after a few minutes of silence. Hermione cleared her throat nervously.

"Um… I thought I could speak to your dad first? Do you know where I could contact him at?"

Sam frowned. "About that, you can't."

Hermione frowned this time. "What, why?"

"We have no clue where he is and he hasn't picked up his phone in a few months." Dean stated bluntly.

Hermione gaped, sudden concern flooded through her system as she thought of what that could mean. "Have you been looking for him? Called the local police? Anything?"

"Can't do that, and we can't exactly explain why either." Dean spoke again. "Why do you need to speak with our dad? When we find him though, we'll let him know what you wanted to say."

Hermione stayed silent for a few minutes, taking in what he said, before stating. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

Dean and Sam shared a smirk at that, before Dean said, "Try us. We believe in a whole other ball game."

"It's not something that's easy to say… especially to you. It was already going to be hard telling John. Ugh… I hate this." Hermione groaned as she rambled to herself.

"Just say it… that always works." Sam suggested.

Hermione sighed. _Well this isn't going to end pretty_ she thought silently to herself as she stared up in Sam's eyes. She took Sam's advice as soon as she let out a deep breath. "I'm your sister."

Dean choked and tensed considerably, Hermione noted, while Sam frowned in confusion she guessed and tensed up as well. After a few minutes of silence, Sam managed to get out a "What?"

Hermione's stomach chimed with nervousness, but she explained. "My dad is John Winchester, my mom and him had been friends while she stayed here in America. While they were out drinking – like every story goes – they made a HUGE mistake… which ended in me being here today, literally. You're not the only ones who are shocked to find this out." Hermione cleared, fearing that they might resent her more then they should. "I just found out a few weeks ago."

Dean's face immediately turned hard and asked in a very unpleasant voice, "How old are you?"

Hermione frowned, she hadn't expected that to be one of their questions. "I'm twenty five now, I'll be twenty six in September."

"My dad was married then… he wouldn't cheat on mom. Nor has he ever." Dean stated angrily as he stood up. Hermione grimaced as she could feel a few tears build up in her eyes.

"I know your parents were married… so were mine. But they were drunk, which doesn't explain much, but people do stupid bloody crap when their drunk. I'm sorry for this. This was why I wanted to speak with John first." Hermione stated.

"Dean? Where are you going?" yelled Sam standing up, as Dean quickly tore out of the room.

"For some air!" Dean yelled as he slammed the front door closed.

Hermione bowed her head in regret – she shouldn't have told them. She should have waited to find out where John Winchester was and find from him of his rejection of her. But she was her mother's child apparently – not thinking thorough with her decisions. Hermione tried to stifle a cry, but failed.

She glanced up as soon as she felt a hand on her shoulder. As she looked up in his confused but kind and concerned eyes, Hermione tried to pull herself together but failed. She began crying heavily now, and without a comment – and no protest from Hermione – Sam pulled her into a comforting hug.

Jenny arrived, hearing all the commotion, and almost went to Hermione to comfort her but Sam waved her away. Unsure of what to do, she returned back to the kitchen deciding on making some brownies for her three guests – Hermione especially. She wasn't sure what happened, but they all needed some comfort food.

- - -

Dean Winchester banged on Missouri Mosely's door for several minutes before she opened the door for him. He pushed through pass her and into the living room.

"Dean Winchester. Didn't expect to see you so soon… has anything happened?" Missouri asked, she could barely sense anything from him besides anger and thoughts zipping past his mind.

"Damn him! Fuck this shit!" Dean yelled out, banging his fist against the wall. Missouri silently thanked the gods that he hadn't put it through the wall.

Obvious that he was very upset about something, Missouri ignored Dean's serious of curses. "Dean, what happened?"

Dean huffed angrily as he turned around on her. "We got a call from Jenny a few days ago, saying that there was a woman looking for our dad. We came back, and she explained exactly why in the hell she wanted to speak with our dad."

Missouri stood there silently. She could pick out thoughts of the girl and anger towards her, his dad, and somebody else – who she couldn't figure out though. His mind and feelings were still too jumbled.

"You want to know why I'm upset?! Because SHE stated that she was my SISTER!" He yelled out. Missouri's eyes opened in shock. "She said that when her mother was in America, her mother and my dad had a drunken night together which produced her. She's going to be fucking twenty six this year!" He had grabbed a book only to slam it back down on the table, unable to keep still. "She's a year younger then I am! I was barely one when dad cheated on my mom with her mother! He NEVER cheated on mom! Even now, he hasn't! Damn him to hell!"

Missouri kept her silence, only placing a hand on Dean's shoulder for a sign of comfort. He breathed in deeply, and as he looked straight at her, she could finally pick out his thoughts and feelings – he was beyond hurt and felt betrayed by his father. She could tell he was very much close to cry, which she knew he didn't do often.

"Come here," Missouri pulled Dean into a hug. "Let it all out sugar," Missouri said as she rubbed comforting cycles on his back; Dean finally let himself cry.

- - -

Not once did John Winchester go on a date… at least to Sam's knowledge. So to know that he had just gained a sister was much more surprising then anything he ever learned. But as he tried to comfort Hermione Granger with a hug while she cried, he couldn't help but feel that everything was okay. Even though everything he knew about his dad had been changed if only a little bit and Dean flipping out. Sam had this incredible urge to learn everything about Hermione – her schools, her friends, family, etc.

"Hey? Hermione?" He whispered as her cries calmed down a bit.

She sniffed before pulling away from him, "Yes?"

"Tell me about yourself…" Sam let out a laugh, "I'm sorry, I just want to know more about my half-sister I guess."

"No, that's fine," Hermione said, chuckling. She felt much better when he asked, but she was worried what she was going to tell. She couldn't tell him anything about her being a witch. Not to muggles. "There's not much to tell really. What about you?"

"Same, actually," Sam chuckled nervously. "We pretty much traveled around state to state while I grew up and we work at different places. Not much else happens."

"That's brilliant, I would love to travel that much. I always wanted to, actually this is my first time being in America. I've always lived in England, and I've been to Scotland, Bulgaria, and France though."

"Really? Cool, I always wanted to visit Europe, but never really had a chance to." Before Hermione could question why, Sam moved on. "Where did you go to school?"

Hermione smiled nervously at that. "A really nice private school in Scotland – you wouldn't have heard of it. What about you?"

"I was going to Stanford University, but well…" He hesitated.

"What happened?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Dad disappeared – he does a lot, but he hasn't contacted us in a while – so Dean got me and now we're traveling together again." Sam stated, "And, well, after Jessica – my girlfriend – died while I was away, I didn't feel like I needed to go back. I was going into Law school too, but Dean needs me more then he lets on. I know that."

"I'm sorry about your girlfriend, I'm quite familiar with loved ones dieing."

"It's fine, I'm fine," Sam stated although he himself didn't believe him. But Hermione ignored the lie and changed the subject.

"About Dean…" Hermione started uncertainly.

"Don't worry about him. He'll be fine. He just needs to blow some steam. He really admires dad, so this is like a big bomb for shattering the image he has of dad that he tries to deny. But really, I know he doesn't hate you in particularly, he's just not used to the idea yet. I'm not either, really, but I'm willing to work to get used to it. You seem interesting so far." Sam said jokingly.

Hermione smiled softly, "Thank you. I know how he feels. I always admired my mom and dad, but when my mom told me that my dad wasn't really my dad – I just couldn't really accept it for a long while. But after she explained what happened – that it hadn't been on purpose, but she was glad she had me, I felt somewhat better. And curious. And you know the old saying – curiosity kills the cat. I just wanted to meet my real father, maybe get to know him, you know? See what he was like now. My mom said he was a great guy and was always polite – he was her first friend that she made when she got here. I wanted to know if he would reject me if he learned about me. I wanted to know if he would hate me or try to get to know me…"

Sam smiled as Hermione rambled on, he interrupted her which caused her to calm her nerves. "I understand. Dad is a really good guy, he saves a lot of people all over the country. I'm not a hundred percent sure, but I'm pretty sure he would accept you and he might try to get to know you."

"Thank you… again," Hermione said with a smile.

"Not a problem." Sam said, his smile widening and eyes shining in the light. He joked, "So, twenty five, huh?"

Hermione nodded, cringing slightly. "I feel old… I mean always did feel older then my classmates and friends, but still. I used to be a seventeen year old more then five years ago."

Sam laughed, joking; "Well, I guess at least I'll have my youth much longer they you and Dean."

Hermione let out a laugh at that, "Sure you will, just wait though! You'll be feeling like me in a few years I guess."

"True… but that's a few years yet." Sam stated, with a smirk. "Though this year of my life has proved again and again that its bad luck, I can't help but feel this moment is one of good luck."

Hermione nodded in agreement, and then probed to find out his birthday – she wanted to know how old he was since he didn't explain his age and to know when to send him something.

"May 2nd, 1983 was the day I was born." Sam stated, Hermione calculated it to see how old he was - only three years younger then she was today. _So… I'm the middle child? Weird._ Hermione thought with a small laugh as she remembered earlier where she had once wished she had either an older or younger sibling._ Guess I got my wish._

"Guess that would make me your older sister, huh?" Hermione said jokingly.

"I just hope your not like Dean." Sam stated with as much of a straight face as he could, causing Hermione to laugh again.

Jenny entered the room then with one plate of brownies and two glasses of milk. Sam looked up at her and smiled appreciative of her kind offer.

"Thank you Jenny, I haven't had brownies in a long time. I dearly miss them." Hermione stated as she took her glass of milk from Jenny and grabbed a brownie from the plate which Jenny laid down on the coffee table.

"I thought it would be able to cheer you up a bit, but I guess Sam fixed that. But I'm glad to be of service. I don't get a chance to cook a lot lately because of the kids." Jenny stated, "Well I don't think you guys need me anymore. Haller if you need anything."

And without waiting to receive a reply from her two guests, Jenny left the room and went back into the other room.

- - -

Upstairs of Missouri's house, John Winchester sat shocked. When Dean came back, John had been ready to leave, but he had quickly retreated to the stairs where Dean wouldn't spot him. He didn't have to strain much to hear what Dean was upset about – he screamed most of it. Enough that John could barely believe what he was hearing.

_It couldn't be true…_ He thought silently. But as he thought back he remembered the woman he had befriended that one month more then twenty years ago. Then he had to go and ruin it by getting themselves drunk so bad that they ended up sleeping together. God, he was a complete wreck after that. Thankfully Mary was so busy with baby Dean that she didn't really notice his weird behavior.

He swore after that he would never get that drunk with another person as long as he lived. Even when Mary died, he didn't drink that much. He could really, he had needed to look over the boys.

As he listened to Dean's cries, his own eyes started to water as well. He had a daughter.

He missed every part of her life… but he would definitely would not miss the rest of it, John silently promised, hoping that she wouldn't mind. But he just couldn't go back after this. He needed to learn more about her.

- - -

Hours passed by as Hermione and Sam connected, talking about their favorite books and movies as well as stories from their childhood. Although both Sam and Hermione cut the stories in half to not make it suspicious about the supernatural things in their worlds – for Hermione it was being a witch, and for Sam it was being a hunter of ghosts and demons. Before they knew it, they heard another round of knocking on the front door.

Relaxed, Hermione stood up, and went to get the floor. As she thought about it, she realized it was quite late – at least past seven. Jenny had already said her goodnights when she went up to put Richie to sleep about a half hour ago or so. Hermione couldn't exactly remember.

As she opened the door to greet the visitor, her mouth dried a bit.

Dean stood there – clearly uncertain of what to do. He smiled politely down at her; Hermione opened the door wider to let him in. Finding her voice, she said softly, "Sam's in the living room still."

Dean cleared his throat. "I'm not looking for him."

Hermione's eyebrows rose in confusion.

"I'm sorry… about earlier. It's not your fault. I know that, I'm sorry I yelled at you earlier." Dean stated, hoping he made himself clear – he wasn't too good at sincere apologies.

Hermione smiled, relaxed once more. She felt like hugging him, but held back. "It's completely fine. I understand. Thank you though."

Dean's lips quirked a little in a shape of a smile. "So…" Hermione lowered her head. "You're my sister?"

Hermione nodded her head, smirking up at him in amusement, "Yes that would be correct."

Sam entered the front room, leaning against the doorway. "So, you guys finished with the apologies?"

Dean smirked towards him. "Almost; thinking what I'm thinking Sammy?"

Hermione's eyebrows rose in confusion as she looked in between the two. Sam was smirking as well. "Yup," he stated before moving closer to them.

Before she knew it, Hermione was laughing so hard on the ground she could barely breathe. Sam and Dean both laughed whole heartedly as they tickled her.

**THE END.**


End file.
